Airports
by MajorWriter'sBlock
Summary: It all started in airports with chance encounters between five girls. Then four years later the universe throws all five back together and the tennis boys get caught in the mix. The five girls leave an impression on Atobe, Sanada, Eiji, Sengoku, Tachibana
1. Chapter 1

**1-Airports**

**A/n:** I DO NOT own Naruto or Prince of Tennis. If I did, things would be very different! I do own the girls and their families and all of their personal belongings, well maybe not all of their personal belongings.

**America**

Makoto, Shi Xiu let her head lightly nod along with the music blaring in her iPod while standing in line for the security check in the airport. The ten year old looked down to her watch, twenty minutes she had been standing in this security check line and it hadn't moved an inch. Her long brown straight hair was hanging down to just below her shoulder blades. Switching her weight from the left foot to the right Shi Xiu returned to her world of music.

Tatsunori, Yoma kept her nose buried in the book she was currently reading. Her mother tapped her on the shoulder, signaling her that the line was moving forward. Yoma obliged and shifted herself as well as her stuff forward. Rather than standing any longer in this ridiculous line for security she plopped herself on the ground. Her blue hair was currently tucked behind her left ear and hanging down on her right side.

Next thing Shi Xiu and Yoma knew was that their mothers were dragging them over to meet the other. The two ten year old girls rolled their eyes at their mothers before giving the other a curt nod, acknowledging each other. The line shifted forward and the two girls continued on with they're previous activities while their mothers were thrilled that they wouldn't have to entertain their daughters on the flight. The husbands sweatdropped as they looked between their wives, who were chattering away happily, and their daughters, who showed no interest in each other. The two families managed to make it through the security check after forty-five minutes and continued happily to the same terminal as the wives were thrilled they were catching the same plane.

The families boarded the plane together and sat near each other while they placed the girls right next to each other. Soon after they were all comfortably seated the announcement was made to turn off all electronic devices and Shi Xiu took the ear buds out, turned off her iPod, and coiled the wire around it before slipping it into her bag. After it was slipped into a small compartment, she went into a larger one and pulled out a book. The girls exchanged glances after looking at each other's books.

"Japanese or English Version?" Shi Xiu questioned.

"Japanese, you?" Yoma replied.

"Japanese," Shi Xiu responded. The two girls quietly read their books as the plane took off. After the girls were done with their books they started a conversation about the characters and story.

"Did you ever notice that Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt?" Shi Xiu pondered.

"It sort of does," Yoma agreed after slightly tilting her head while looking at a drawing of Sasuke. The girls chatted for awhile on the flight before dozing off a little and when they landed in Japan, the families went their separate ways.

**Japan**

Two girls happily chatted away as the taxi weaved through the streets of Tokyo, set on its destination. Although the conversation itself was happy the reason the girls' mouths were moving faster than ever before was disheartening for the best friends. One girl had long dark black hair up in some crazy style with a slightly insane look in her hazel eyes. The other girl had slightly shorter brown hair up in a high pony tail and soft blue green eyes. The girls continued to chat away as the taxi pulled closer to its destination. Suddenly the airport was beside the taxi and the driver gently rapped on the door before opening it.

"Excuse me, but we're here," the girls nodded and climbed out of the car. The girl with black hair went around to the trunk and pulled out a backpack.

"Here, take it." The girl offered the bag to her best friend.

"What's inside of it," the brown haired girl began to open it when her friend stopped her.

"Don't open it yet."

"When should I open it?"

"It'll come to you."

"Arigato, K-"

"Sweetie, it's almost time for our flight. Come on," the brown haired girl's mother interrupted.

"Bye."

"Have fun, Kii-chan. It's a new adventure alright?" The black haired girl gave her slightly younger friend some words of confidence as they parted ways. The brown hair girl gave one last smile before darting inside with her mother, leaving the black haired girl to flag another taxi to get home. Nearby a boy about her age was leaning against a wall with brown hair and his eyes closed, _probably waiting for somebody_ the black haired girl determined. The girl looked him over for a few more seconds before something clicked.

"Hey, aren't you in my class? I'm Zhou, Kira; first year at Seigaku Middle School. You're Fuji, Syuusuke, ne?" Kira approached the boy.

"Hai," the boy replied with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you outside of the classroom. This should be one fun year ahead of us," she smiled before walking away to a cab. Inside the airport the brown haired girl was bored as her parents chatted away with some other adults until a young girl approached. The young girl had pale purple hair and her eyes were closed as she stood shyly behind the pair of adults, who could be assumed to be her parents. The girl paused for a moment before saying goodbye and heading towards the front door.

"Hisashi, you're not staying with your cousins this school year. You're coming with us to America," her mother caught up and stopped the girl.

"Oh," the girl seemed slightly disheartened but began to hum. The brown haired girl gave Hisashi a small, sweet smile in hopes of pulling the other girl out of her shy state. Hisashi though seemed to be in her own little world while humming. The parents wrapped up their conversation as they headed off to their respective planes. Only when her parents told her to wave goodbye did she realize that there was a girl there.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Summer's End**

**A/n: **Now four years after meeting in the airports. So it's the near the start of their third year in middle school.

**On the Streets of Tokyo**

"Hoi Fuji! Where are you going?" Eiji did a cartwheel while trying to catch up to his friend.

"Airport," Fuji smiled with his eyes closed, as usual.

"Nya, airport, why? You're not leaving are you? School is just about to start in a week," Eiji caught up to his friend who just passed him on the street.

"No, I'll be in school. I'm picking someone up, my cousin." Fuji continued on his way to the airport.

"You know we have to be at Taka's place in twenty minutes right?" Eiji questioned the tensai.

"Hai, I will be there but my cousin is waiting so I need to at least meet with her," Fuji spoke still with the smile on his face.

"Oh, okay I'll see you at Taka's," Eiji bounced away. Fuji slowly made his way to the airport and found his cousin standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Ah Syuusuke," she smiled as her cousin approached and quickly tucked her hair out of her face while picking up her luggage.

"Konnichiwa Hisashi," Fuji grabbed her last bag and the both headed in the direction that Fuji had come from. "So Hisashi how was America and how are your parents?"

"It was fun spending another summer there. My parents are good as usual. How's life with you?" Hisashi quietly responded.

"Good, Saa. I have a meeting with the third years from the tennis club in a few minutes." Fuji smiled at his cousin.

"That's okay, my luggage is light. I'm sure I could find my way to your house." She smiled while Fuji looked slightly suspicious but then again when doesn't he.

"You'll get lost," Fuji smiled sadistically this time, he knew his cousin all too well and her sense of direction definitely wasn't her forte.

"Will not Syuusuke!" Hisashi complained and followed her cousin. He shot her a look. "Fine I guess then you'll have to introduce me to your friends." Fuji just continued walking and she followed him. Soon he stopped outside a sushi restaurant. He slid the door open and was greeted by his friends from the club while his cousin was partially hiding behind him. Fuji stepped inside and his cousin followed.

"Hisashi this is Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Inui, and Tezuka," Fuji gestured to each of the third years.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Hisashi bowed politely.

"Ah so you're Fuji's cousin," Eiji bounced up and ended up right in her face. She gently pushed him in the forehead with her pointer finger. After Tezuka cleared his throat the boys resumed their discussion on whatever while Hisashi took a seat and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. By the end of the meeting the paper was filled with a bunch of doodles. Hisashi followed her cousin home. Once there she said hello to the rest of the family before heading off to the room that was typically hers.

**Elsewhere**

"An?" A girl approached.

"Huh, ah Yoma!" An waved.

"Hey I thought you lived in the Kyushu region. What are you doing here?" Yoma questioned her friend.

"We moved here. And you?" An replied with the same question.

"Living with my grandparents while attending Fudomine, I think," Yoma answered with a smile glad to see her old friend.

"That's where me and my brother go!" An cheered.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then, I should probably get to my grandparents house to let them know I'm here. Bye," Yoma continued on her way.

**A/n:** Thx for the review milkychaitea. Haha…sorry for the jumping around and what not…but I'll be nice and actually umm give slight background to the characters as they are reintroduced four years later.

Name: Yoshirou, Hisashi

Age: 14

Hobbies: Music plays almost any instrument and writes music. She also enjoys annoying her cousin when the situation allows itself.

Life Style: Spent most summers with her parents in America and attended school in Japan while staying with her cousin. At the start of seventh grade she attended school in America.

Relatives: Mom, dad, aunt, uncle, cousins – Syuusuke, Yumiko, Yuuta.

Name: Tatsunori, Yoma

Age: 14

Hobbies: Reads manga, lots and lots of reading. Hanging out with friends.

Life Style: First lived in Japan but then family moved to America. Moved back to Japan later on and lived in Kyushu. Moved back to America and then back to Kyushu once again. Lived in Tokyo briefly before America then back to Kyushu and then to America.

Relatives: Mom, dad, little sister, grandparents.


	3. Chapter 3

**3-First Day of School**

**The Fuji Residence**

"Syuusuke! I'm going to be late because of you! You should have woken me up!" She gently shoved her cousin while picking up whatever he was about to eat and ran out the door. "I'm off to Rikkaidai!" Hisashi darted outside and just barely made it to the bus stop. She quietly sat down and stared out the window as the bus made its way to Rikkaidai Middle School. By her stop the anger inside her had quelled and she calmly exited the bus heading off in search of her classroom. As her uneventful first day of school drew to a close she waved goodbye to her new friends and headed off home.

"You can't leave yet. You have to see the tennis team and then you'll understand why they're so popular!" Her new friend Miki dragged her away.

"Okay I see them and I'm going home now."

"You can't you haven't actually seen them play!" Miki hauled Hisashi back to the courts.

"I have a sadistic genius tennis playing cousin. Nothing will make me change my mind right now."

"You still need to watch them play."

"If I watch them play will you show me where the music room is? Miki, Miki, Miki," Hisashi asked her question before realizing her friend's attention was on the tennis players. "Never mind it shouldn't be too hard to find." Hisashi left her friend in her daze as she wandered around looking for the music room. When she found it she took a seat at the piano and pulled out blank sheet music. Slowly over the next hour the sheet was filled with music and if one listen closely enough they could hear the piano echoing through the school. Fuji, who of course was overprotective of his cousin, showed up on Rikkaidai grounds when Hisashi didn't come home. He opened one of the school's doors and after taking a few steps inside he heard the sound of a piano being played. Knowing it was his best shot at finding her he rushed after the music.

"Syuusuke, is this going to become a habit of yours? Rushing over to where I would be when I don't come home before you," Hisashi didn't even need to look up.

"You didn't even call to say you would be coming home later." Fuji calmed down and resumed his typical smiling eyes closed face.

"Gomen, next time I will remember to call when I'm not coming home," Hisashi packed up her things and followed her cousin home, with full knowledge that it was going to be a long year with her overprotective cousin.

**The Tatsunori Residence**

"Bye Obaasan. Bye Ojiisan." Yoma called out to her grandparents as she looked forward to the new school year. She charged full speed ahead when she saw An waiting outside her own house. "Hey ready for school?"

"Yeah, now if only my brother would hurry up," An slightly complained.

"Gomen An for making you wait, uh hi," Tachibana nodded to Yoma.

"You remember Yoma, don't you oniisan?" An reminded him.

"Ah Tatsunori-san nice to see you again," Tachibana replied with his memory now jogged. The girls entered a vivid discussion catching up since they last saw each while Tachibana walked behind them. When they reached the school they parted ways in order to head to their classrooms. They paid attention to their lessons during the morning, when lunch rolled around An and Yoma met up and were joined by the tennis team. There was some quick introducing and then a conversation most of the time about tennis. The girls often had a conversation on their own when they got bored of the tennis topic. The bell rang and the group scattered returning to their classes. Near the end of the day Yoma started to stare at the window, desperately wanting to enjoy the fresh air seeing as the weather was still nice out. When the bell rang to let them out Yoma met up with An and they hung out for awhile before Tachibana approached and the siblings had to go home.

**Seigaku**

Zhou, Kira wandered onto the familiar Seigaku grounds on the first day of her third year at the school. She bumped into some of her old friends and talked with them before heading off to class. The school day passed with little drama for the classmates of the whirlwind child, Kira's nickname. They knew that on days when she was calm, quiet, and in control of herself a storm was brewing and when that storm would be released no one knew. So her classmates, freaked out by her unusual disposition on the first day of school, gave her plenty of space. She found one of her friends fawning over the boy's tennis team, mainly the stoic captain.

"Hello! Sakura! Please depart from planet Tezuka! Return immediately to Earth where oxygen exists!" Kira poked her friend over and over again while waving her other hand in front of the girl's face.

"Huh? Oh gomen Kira-san," Sakura had a tint of pink cross her face as she humiliated herself once again in front of her senpai.

"I don't mind, just make sure you like him not like a fan-girl," Kira patted the second year on the head. "Now I'm bored." An evil glint came into Kira's eyes, the storm had arrived.

"Me too," The evil glint was now in both their eyes and their classmates scattered leaving those too stupid and the helpless freshmen to weather the storm. Some of those stranded in the storm were three freshman huddling together, who later would be dubbed as the 'freshman trio'; a pair of girls: one timid and the other blunt; and a fourth freshman boy who seemed to be cocky, very cocky. Suddenly the Whirlwind Child and her apprentice started putting on a dramatic, fresh out of their heads, in English thoroughly confusing everyone around them. After their little show was done they broke down into hysterics at everyone's faces. The tennis team who had disappeared somewhere on the school grounds found the duo in hysterics and their frightened schoolmates. Kira didn't mind, she was on good terms with the tennis team and they respected her, for reasons the school has never known but the seven third years share. Sakura on the other hand held her breathe as they showed up.

"I guess the storm has passed," Oishi noted as the laughter slowly subsided.

"Are you sure?" Kira gave a fake menacing glare to her friends before they all let out a small laugh, minus Tezuka and maybe Inui.

"Haha how do you know this wasn't the calm before an even greater storm?" Sakura regained composure and the confidence to talk to the third years.

"Saa, there's always another storm more powerful from you two." Fuji smiled sadistically.

"True, true," Kira dusted herself off, after all rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter can cause quite the layer of dirt and dust. "Well congrats my schoolmates you have survived the first storm of the year, have fun." Kira walked off the grounds and headed home, leaving almost everyone speechless which of course was how she wanted it.

**A/n: **Continuing to give the background to the girls as they show up.

Name: Zhou, Kira

Age: 15

Hobbies: Scaring the shit out of people and causing storms that are rooted in her boredom.

Life Style: Grew up in Japan her entire life.

Relatives: Mom, dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**4-Second Day for Some, First for Others**

**Lost on the Hyotei Grounds**

"Ore-sama sees someone in distress. How may Ore-sama help you?" Atobe questioned the girl who looked lost on the school grounds on his second day.

"Ore-sama?" the girl puzzled over the word. "Where's the principal's office?" She asked in English.

"Ahh, Ore-sama has found an American beauty lost at his school." He continued on in Japanese. She stood there dumbfounded. "Ahh you are awed by Ore-sama's prowess are you. That's okay Ore-sama knows how gorgeous he is. "

"Principal's office," she repeated, confused as to what this guy was rambling on about when all she asked was where the principal's office is.

"Ore-sama knows that Ore-sama is great and that one should bask in Ore-sama's radiance but not too long as so to take away Ore-sama's radiance." Atobe continued on in Japanese to the poor English speaking girl.

"Principal's office," she spoke again a little louder, hoping to get her point across.

"Atobe why don't you just tell this girl where the principal's office is and stop scaring her with all your Japanese," Oshitari patted him on the shoulder.

"Ore-sama will do that now. Ore-sama shall lead you to the principal's office," Atobe smiled at the girl yet he still spoke in Japanese.

"Principal's office," she spoke again just wanting directions.

"Ore-sama understands you do not want to take up any more of Ore-sama's radiance nor time. Head into that building and down the hall, take the second hall on your left and at the end is the principal's office," Atobe finally told her what she wanted to hear in Japanese.

"?" She still looked clueless. "Principal's office?"

"Atobe she doesn't know any Japanese." Oshitari laughed a little.

"Ore-sama knew that. Ore-sama will tell her now." Atobe tried to save what little dignity he had left.

"Instead of letting Ore-sama talk to you in Japanese would you like me to lead you to the Principal's office?" Oshitari took over.

"Principal's office, yes please," the girl was happy to finally have someone show her where the office is. "Oh and Ore-sama should be baka-sama. I think I can find my way to the office but thank you for the offer." She smiled sweetly while speaking in Japanese.

"Wait you understand Japanese?" Atobe stood there like an idiot while Oshitari slightly laughed. She nodded and followed his directions to get to the principal's office.

"Class this is our new student Makoto, Shi Xiu." The teacher gestured to the girl Atobe bumped into earlier in the day. "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

"I am technically wearing the uniform. I have the top on and the skirt as well." She was indeed wearing the white top and the brown skirt but she also had a red hoodie on top of the shirt and solid khaki shorts underneath the skirt. Makoto took the seat that the teacher gestured to and paid attention to the lessons being taught until right before lunch. That was when she started talking to the girl next to her, who would gladly show her around the school.

"Come on! We don't want to get to lunch late or else all of the good seats will be taken." Makoto's new friend charged off while dragging her by the arm.

"Wow, this is lunch? It's like a full service meal," Shi Xiu was stunned, being used to American cafeteria food, which was often mystery meat and not edible.

"Ah, it's all thanks to Atobe."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"His father is a wealthy businessman. He's filthy rich," Keiki explained.

"No…There's some other reason, like I've heard it recently." Shi Xiu puzzled.

"Well he's right over there sitting with his team. The one with the purple-ish hair is Atobe," Keiki pointed out.

"Baka-sama?" Shi Xiu almost broke down into hysterics.

"Shi Xiu, calm down and don't choke." Shi Xiu gained her composure back but was still slightly giggly.

"Is there something wrong with the food Ore-sama has provided? If there is Ore-sama will make sure it gets fixed immediately." The filthy rich student showed up at the table gesturing to the plates that neither girl had touched due to their recent conversation. Shi Xiu stood up and turned around.

"Yes there is something wrong actually." The tennis team and nearly all of the student body had taken interest in the American's sass. "Your name is no longer Ore-sama it is Baka-sama remember?" Shi Xiu stared him down before lightly punching him in the arm and sitting down to eat.

"You will pay for this!" He was enraged, to say the least.

"Make me," she taunted.

"Atobe it's not worth it," someone called out but it was too late.

"I said make me and so far you're not very convincing." He had thrown a punch at her but she caught and no one had seen her move. Keiki let out a small squeak that echoed through the silent lunch room.

"Ore-sama will deal with you later." Atobe returned to the rest of his team, still enraged at the American.

"How did you? Nobody saw you move – I mean it was so fast – like how?" Keiki was stunned.

"Reflex." Shi Xiu returned to eating as if nothing had happened and slipped her ear buds in to tune out any possibility of the conversation continuing. When it was time to return to class, she slipped the iPod back into her pocket and continued on as if nothing had happened during lunch. Her classes passed by uneventful and with little drama unfolding. At the end of the day she waited on the grounds, waiting for Baka-sama.

"You've got guts; I'll give you that much Baka-sama." Shi Xiu spoke as he approached her from behind.

"Atobe this isn't a good idea, I mean just let it go. She only can speak Japanese she clearly doesn't understand the culture." Someone was trying to convince him.

"You will bow down to Ore-sama; you will respect Ore-sama." Atobe may have just lost it.

"If that is what you wish, but you'll have to fight me for it," Shi Xiu entered a stance where her left leg was extended out straight, her weight was on her bent right leg, her right hand was in a fist by her head, her left arm was parallel to the left leg, and her left pointer and middle finger were straight up with the thumb out to the side and the other two fingers halfway bent. A light murmur went through the students who watched her enter the stance. "I'm ready Baka-sama." Shi Xiu had a level head, a rarity when she picked fights on the street.

"The winner will be me." Atobe did his typical snap and attacked her. She blocked and moved out of the way of his second attack.

"Nice try," she smiled after she spoke in English. "But let me give you a suggestion, walk away before you get seriously injured. You will lose." He struck repeatedly each time she blocked, dodged, and then she started her counter attack.

"I recognize that attack style. Fast paced, and precise," Hiyoshi stated after studying her fight pattern.

"Ore-sama will defeat her."

"Atobe-san, her attacks are switching from martial arts style to martial arts style." Hiyoshi called out.

"Ah, someone has caught on. Enough playing around, I'm bored." Shi Xiu reached into her pocket and plugged herself into her iPod all while blocking his attacks. "Well I'm going to win this now, okay Baka-sama?" She launched herself up into the air and aimed her elbow at Atobe. She came down fast and Atobe stood there stunned but she landed hard on the stone surface in front of him, causing the stone to crack slightly. "Well phooey; I ripped a hole in my jacket. You've been warned Baka-sama, do not take me on. I'd rather not have to waste my time on you again." Shi Xiu dusted herself off and left, with Keiki chasing after her. Shi Xiu was bombarded with questions by her friend of how? why? what happened? and statements of that was awesome! She merely responded to all of them with the single word from before: reflex.

**Yamabuki**

Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa. The last name haunted the Lucky Sengoku. The girl he had only met this morning was haunting him during his classes so that at lunch he set off to find the girl. He found in a mass of the student body, surrounded by the girl's soccer club and a bunch of drooling boys. She was talking with the girls with a soccer ball under her arm and then they went outside during the lunch break. Sengoku struggled through the crowd and found her out practicing by herself.

"Lucky~" Sengoku showed up.

She didn't notice him.

"So you're Tsukasa, Kiichi," Sengoku spoke louder and walked up to the girl.

"Who are you?" She kept her eye on the ball.

"Sengoku, Kiyosumi."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd say hello. Lucky~"

"Okay you mind moving, you're kind of blocking the fake goal I set up." She gestured to two rocks spaced apart.

"We have a real goal if you want practice."

"Too far of a walk and this makes me practice control as well," she smiled sweetly but her eyes were an intense blue-green focusing on making a goal. He obliged and stepped out of her way.

"An athlete and you're cute. Lucky~" She scored the goal perfectly and as the ball rolled and stopped right in front of Sengoku.

"Your turn," she smiled, waiting for him to kick the ball. He gave it what he thought was a light kick but instead in went flying forward and he fell on his but. "It's designed to be a lightweight ball, in order to help teach control."

"Athletic, cute, and smart, the perfect beauty. Maybe we could hang out after school?" Sengoku flirted without restraint.

"Maybe," she replied with a slight flirtatious, slight sadistic smile. The bell rang and they headed off to their classes. The day passed by quickly and Sengoku found her practicing by her fake goal once again. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a white form fitting tank top and pair navy blue shorts. She stopped after getting the controlling the ball precisely for five shots and went into a large navy bag pulling out several small cones. She would lay them out in one format do some drills and then change it again and again.

**A/n:** More backgrounds…

Name: Makoto, Shi Xiu

Age: 14

Hobbies: General Awesomeness with Ass kicking skills and completely playing people.

Life Style: Lived in America until she would have started ninth grade, she then moved to Japan.

Family: Mom, dad.

Name: Tsukasa, Kiichi

Age: 13(and ¾)

Hobbies: One word: Soccer.

Life Style: Lived in Japan for most of her life and moved to America after the first week of middle school.

**A/n:** That should cover the girls…I think…?... O.o

Yes I have issues…I also like using…a lot…have you caught on…?


	5. Chapter 5

**5-A Week Later**

**Hyotei**

The tension that erupted from the previous events between Atobe and Shi Xiu caused the school to be partially divided into two factions, one following their King and the other following the warrior who nearly took their King down. Both factions seemed to choose who to follow based off fear. Shi Xiu annoyed by her little devoted followers who wanted to learn from, was thoroughly pissed winning her more votes as most fearful. The tennis team was trying their best not to get Atobe mad and ended up taking some of the brunt of his anger away during practice. But this week out of nowhere Atobe appeared to be taking a higher rode.

"Truce, Ore-sama will share the school with you, Ore-sama as the king and you as Ore-sama's queen," well he almost took the higher rode.

She slapped him, right across the face. "Listen up. Stop following me around and asking me to teach you. I'm never going to. Second of all if you're going to follow me do NOT do it out of fear." Anger rang out in her voice. "I will not rule with fear. I am angered currently because well because I am. As far as I can tell you have done nothing wrong, so you should fear no punishment from me." Her voice softened near the end and she walked out of the lunch room. Keiki resumed eating lunch, in the past week she had learned not to follow Shi Xiu, when she wandered off during the day. The teachers had given up on making Shi Xiu wear the school uniform, and just the school uniform. She had won them over with a reasonable argument: 'I'm cold. I mean these skirts are like miniskirts that any pair of shorts would keep me at least a degree warmer. The shirt is too thin and the blazer is too thick, so I wear a hoodie over the shirt instead.'

**Seigaku**

Kira and Sakura were about to unleash another storm on the school, when the boys invited them to sit with them during lunch. They were hoping to spare their classmate's the trouble of another storm from the duo, that and they had befriended the second year now so it was fun hanging out with the duo.

"Ahh, why did we say yes to sitting at them with lunch?" Sakura freaked.

"Because we're their friends and they're our friends. I know why you're so freaked but I really need to drill this into your head and I need a clear answer to this question: Do you like, like him or are you fangirling over him?" Kira firmly but with a gentle edge gripped her friends shoulder forcing her to look her in the eye.

"I-"

"Think this through."

"I'm fangirling." Sakura sighed.

"Ah. That's what I thought. Well now that that's settled, shall we join them? I'm sure you're not nervous anymore." Kira smiled at her friend and they headed off.

"We weren't sure you would join us," Oishi smiled.

"Well we were just planning our next storm." Kira laughed. Sakura couldn't help but admire her senpai's relaxed state.

"Saa. Give us some warning before it strikes, we wouldn't want certain people stranded in it would we?" Fuji was acting sadistic, clearly planning to use the upcoming storm for something.

"Yeah, well I hope you can read weather patterns better than I can, or else no one will know until it's too late," Kira smiled as she ate. "Kyu~(one of Kira's many sound effects)"

"Sakura I guess we're relying on you because we know Kira no longer has a level head let alone know what it means anymore." Taka spoke to the second year.

"There's a 95% chance that by the end of the year Sakura will no longer have a level head as well," Inui popped up.

"Yeah, we've kinda relied on you to be the weatherman, Sakura-chan," Eiji smiled before doing something childish. Sakura's nerves had finally calmed down.

"Hai. I'll try my best." Their conversation wandered away from the storm brewing and onto random topics the rest of the lunch period. When the bell rang they departed to their classes.

**Rikkaidai**

Almost all the teachers now had found out that there was a music prodigy attending the school. The student body on the other hand had no clue seeing as they were preoccupied by the tennis team. Hisashi managed to avoid most of the crowds and play her instruments in peace and quiet, minus when her overprotective cousin decided to pick on her. Hisashi had finished her lunch in peace on the roof of one of the buildings and was planning to use the rest of her lunch period to work on a piece she was having difficulty with. She played the beginning perfectly and she shifted into the middle of the piece with ease but when it came to the ending there was nothing. Every ending she had written so far, she couldn't get to transition smoothly.

"Sounds like you're having some difficultly there." A soft voice spoke.

"Ah…Yukimura-san, ne? You would be correct," Hisashi sighed.

"Take a break, look at something new. I'm sure it will come in time. After all from what I've heard all your pieces turn out right," he smiled softly to her before leaving.

"Arigato," she nodded and walked over to the guitar instead. Picking up the guitar she checked to see it was tuned before strumming a few notes. She started playing a few notes until she realized she was playing one of the older songs she had written, she paused for a minute remembering how the song came to be. "Not a song for the piano," she walked over to the piece she was having trouble with, "but one for the guitar." She played through the entire song twice and each time she added notes and rests until the ending had formed. Across the top of the page she scribbled 'Small Friendship', as she never titled a piece until it was absolutely complete. She quickly packed up her music, noting that the bell for afternoon classes would ring in a few minutes and started her way to class.

**Fudomine**

An and Yoma had made it a habit of eating lunch together and were sometimes joined by the tennis team. By now everyone had spotted the one-sided unease between Yoma and the captain, but most chose to ignore it as that they were just seeing things.

"Shut up Ibu." Kamio roared at his teammate who was currently rambling on something that was clearly upsetting Kamio.

"Huh? Oh perhaps I should stop rambling especially when I'm this close to other people," Ibu continued on.

"Kamio-kun, you know he doesn't mean it," An tried to calm him down but it was too late the entire table had reached a point of insanity and at times like this Yoma would merely pull out whatever volume of Naruto she was on and read. She would read and be the only one silent at the table, and somehow she would manage to draw their attention and end the insanity by doing so. She would look up from her book to see everyone staring at her while the insanity, which often drew the attention of the entire school, and she would shrug like nothing was happening. So today she pulled out her next volume and began reading quietly as the lunacy raged in front of her.

"Shushh! I'm at a good point in the series," Yoma didn't look up see that they had nearly entered a fist fight. Everyone gawked at her and she just continued reading anyway. Most people on the first and second days wrote her off as a nut, anime/manga freak, and insane due to her bright teal blue-hair but they had to admit she could calm the nut jobs known as the tennis team.

"Put the book down and just tell us who's right!" one of them yelled at her.

"Only if you answer this question correctly: Who walked on water?" Yoma smiled in complete seriousness.

"Um…Jesus?"

"God."

"Some awesome dude?" The team sent out some more guesses in a similar manner until An spoke.

"Naruto?"

"Correct. An is right." Yoma returned back to her book completely ignoring the boys after all she did tell them who was right just not for the question they were looking for. "Just drop the argument. It's probably over something trivial anyway. Plus aren't you supposed to be a team?" Yoma gave her words of advice right before the bell rang.

**Yamabuki**

"How's my favorite soccer player?" Sengoku slid into a seat next to Kiichi with his lunch, while nonchalantly placing his arm around his shoulders.

"You do realize I've already written you off as a complete flirt, correct?" Kiichi removed his arm and returned to eating her food. He sighed, in the past week he had tried everything to get her to look at him for more than a second and it all failed miserably. A few other soccer girls came over to the table and they began talking team strategy and what not, so Sengoku left. Just then Kiichi looked to where he used to be sitting for longer than a second, wondering where the boy had just disappeared to. She had to admit, she had gotten used to him always being there and always flirting with her so it was odd when there was an empty bubble beside her. She shrugged it off and went back to listening to the strategy that the team typically used.


	6. Chapter 6

**6-The Plot Thickens?**

**Hyotei**

"Baka-sama I don't have time to pick a fight with you." Shi Xiu quickly grabbed her duffle bag and ran to the bus stop.

"Ore-sama has made her run in fear."

"I'm starting to agree with her on your name Atobe," Oshitari sighed as he and a bunch of the student body left.

"Hmm, what could this be?" Hiyoshi picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out of Shi Xiu's bag, after everyone had left. He quickly read over the paper and after letting it sink in, he threw it out.

**Yamabuki**

"Huh?" Kiichi was pulled out of her daze while after school.

"You better have been dreaming up a strategy to kick the other team's ass," the captain called into her ear.

"Gomen!"

"I was kidding. Practice is over. Just make sure your head is clear on game day, got it?" the captain waved goodbye. Kiichi shook her head, grabbed her bag and headed into the locker room to change. After she changed she slung her bag over her shoulder and dialed a number on her phone.

**Seigaku**

Kira was currently singing the emo song while dancing the caremalldansen and Sakura was behind her with a laptop blaring other random songs. Then she got bored, she got bored in the middle of her own storm and she instantly began planning her next storm that would be released fully on the tennis regulars. After all they had used her previous storm to scare the shit out of one of their opponents. Suddenly her cell phone rang and the regulars that had come around the corner were spared.

"Nani?"

_"Ah you picked up!"_

"Why wouldn't I pick up? How's living in America?"

_"I'm not in America; after we moved there I managed to get so sad and mopey that my parents sent me to live with my aunt. It only took a year though. But I need you. Can you get to The park?"_

"What happened? I should be able to." The Whirlwind Child suddenly became serious, a rarity.

_"I just need an old friend right now."_

"Tchu~(another of Kira's many sound effects) I'm on my way!"

_"See ya."_

"Is everything alright Kira?" Oishi called out after overhearing some of her conversation.

"Yeah." She was already long gone and the wind barely carried her answer. She darted as fast as she could through the streets of Tokyo.

**Fudomine**

"Nii-san what's going on with you?" An question as Tachibana lost focus while rallying with his sister.

"Ah An, I was hoping to find you here. Kippei. Am I interrupting something?" Yoma smiled politely.

"No, nothing at all Tatsunori-san. I'm going home An. You two have fun," he packed his stuff up and left.

"Well what was that about? I did interrupt something, didn't I?" Yoma sighed.

"Not that I know of. So what do you want to do?" An spoke.

"I'm up for anything, movie, ice cream, what ever is fine with me. But then why was he acting all formal? Well I shouldn't worry about it, things tend to reveal themselves on their own," Yoma pondered.

"Ice cream? Are you nuts? But a movie does sound nice," An replied.

"Yes ice cream and I'm not nuts just special! Sure let's go see a movie!" Yoma cheered as they left the street courts. So the girls went to see a movie and afterwards Yoma walked An home due to 'you never know who's on the streets at this hour.'

**Rikkaidai**

"Gah!" Fuji covered his ears after he had turned on his music player to have the music blaring at him something that would make anyone's ears bleed. "HISASH!" Today Fuji seemed to have bad luck when it came to everything and Hisashi was smiling the entire day, as if she knew her cousin was in intense pain and discomfort. This morning Fuji had nearly been incapacitated due to his breakfast being spiked with every Inui juice known to man and Hisashi sat across from him smiling as he choked. During his first period class Fuji's pen exploded all over him and Hisashi started to smile as she took notes on her first period class over in Rikkaidai. During lunch, he found he could not get his locker to open so he had to resort to buying lunch instead while Hisashi was contently eating her lunch with a smile on her face. After school he found that his racket bag actually turned out to be Hisashi's violin case, and thought Yumiko must have switched them up by accident. Hisashi on the other hand was contently playing the piano after school. A little later she pulled out what she thought was her music player until she noticed Fuji's initials on the back. So she headed over to his school and threw him his mp3, saying that Yumiko must have thought that it was hers and walked away. Back to Fuji and his bleeding ears, the entire team was staring at him as he ripped the ear buds out crying in pain and almost cursing out his cousin. Hisashi was around the corner listening to him and started to laugh.

What was on that flyer that Shi Xiu dropped? Who did Kiichi call? Better yet who was Kira so worried about? What happened between Yoma and Tachibana? Since when was Hisashi, the sweet shy tensai of music, a sadist?


	7. Chapter 7

**7-****All Out War**

**A/n:** A Shi Xiu Chapter.

"You're worse than dirt!"

"You're a filthy pig!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

Recap: Shi Xiu, our lovely American girl who throws punches before asking questions, has pitted herself against Atobe, the filthy rich King of the school she is attending. Atobe offered peace with a catch and she bitch slapped him. So now a little while later they're at it again, during lunch and in front of the teachers who have just about given up.

"PUNK!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"AMERICAN IDIOT!"

"JAPANESE SNOB!"

"Insolent Child!"

"Mother fucker!"

"#$^!"

"Baka-sama let go of me." He didn't, his firm grasp tightened on her wrist. "I said let go." He didn't and her blood boiled. She glared coldly at him and the student body slowly backed away. "If you know what's best for you, you'll let go."

"Ha, Ore-sama does not fear you. Be awed by Ore-sama's prow-" Smack, crack, and ow. In other words: Atobe just got nailed in the jaw.

"I have two hands you know," Shi Xiu was going to have fun. "I will admit one thing you have guts." Shi Xiu entered her stance from earlier in the year and was waiting. Suddenly Atobe grew a brain and walked away from the fight, with a new goal set in his mind.

**The Next Day**

"What are you doing?" Atobe had currently pinned Shi Xiu's right arm above her head and against a wall hidden in shadow on the side of the school before leaning in closer.

"Ow!"

"You should really learn that I have TWO hands," Shi Xiu nailed him in the gut and almost caused him to cough up blood and the tennis team had just rounded the corner at this instant, sure that Atobe had gotten what he deserved. Later during lunch he had managed to corner her against a tree with BOTH hands pinned above her head. She then took her left knee and kneed him in the balls causing him to hit the ground. "Baka." A few students caught the end of that moment and figured Atobe had it coming. Before club activities started he pinned her to a bench with BOTH hands pinned above her head and he was standing on BOTH of her feet. This time as he leaned in, he was sure she had no way to attack him, but he was proven wrong as her head slammed into his and he started to feel dizzy. The tennis regulars had seen almost the entire thing and agreed: Atobe has a death wish. After club activities he pinned her against a wall both hands in one hand of his above her head, he was firmly on her feet so she couldn't use her legs, and his free hand was holding her head in place. As he leaned in this time, sure that there was nothing she could do, she bit him till be bled. The students who had seen it this time laughed, Atobe was getting his butt whooped, badly. When the nurse asked him what happened he lied and said he scraped it against a tennis ball that had flown close to his face.

**The Rest of the Week**

Shi Xiu had never struck a counter attack against Atobe, she didn't need to: every plan he attempted failed miserably. When she opened her locker one morning she found a rose on the inside, intrigued for no longer than a moment, she picked it up and snapped it in half in front of Atobe. After lunch that day she found a box of chocolates in her locker and she nonchalantly threw them behind her to anyone who wanted them in front of Atobe. At the end of another day when she opened her locker she found some money in it.

"Oh, I wonder where this cash came from." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and some slight hatred. She walked up to Atobe, who was conveniently standing next to an empty trash can and dropped the money in it. When he tried to get black mail photos on her by having her attacking innocent birds, she ended up snapping a photo of a bird pooping on his one shoulder and another pecking at his empty head. He tried to listen in on her conversations and recorded them incase she said anything he could use against her but instead all that was heard on the tapes was some friendly conversation in the background and Atobe mumbling with several slapping noises in it as he slapped himself in the face. When he went on the internet to dig up dirt on her, he accidentally printed an article about cats, their dietary needs, and other things so when he tried to prove to her she was evil she cracked up laughing. Her laughing had drawn a crowd who all started laughing after they realized what Atobe was holding.

Another time he tried to scare her by making several superstitious things happen to her. On her way to school she was forced to walk under a ladder; she later had to walk through a doorway with an upside horseshoe; after that she bumped into someone who gave her a mirror to hold and then another person bumped into her causing her to drop the mirror and it broke; and finally on her way to the club room a black cat crossed her, but she noticed it had a collar on and decided to find its owner, so she told the club members and they were all eager to help. Atobe dead panned right there, as they all spread out to find the cat's owner, the tennis team just stood their sweat-dropping at their captain.

Another day he came up to her, to ask her a question she surely wouldn't know the answer to and found himself on the floor and her saying the right answer in front of everyone. He tried to set her up in many awkward situations in front of the entire school but only to have her carefully weave her way out of them with ease and he often got caught in his own traps before she could even get anywhere near him. One day he set her up to cut class, so he waited in class for the trap to be sprung and it was for she was twenty minutes late.

"Trying to cut, Makoto-chan?" The sensei gave her a stern look.

"Gomen sensei. I had received a message that my father had gotten injured and I needed to head straight home, but when I got there everyone was perfectly fine and that they would never have sent me a message the way I received it, especially during school hours so I figured someone had set me up. And when I looked at my watch I realized I was going to be late for class no matter what. So I quickly hopped on my computer and managed to trace the message I received to who was trying to get me into trouble."

"Who may this person be Makoto-chan?"

"I'm sure Bak-Atobe, can answer that question for you. And I'm sure if you check his phone you'll find a message that was sent to me exactly like this printed out version of the message I received. Gomen, for interrupting class and taking so long to explain myself." The sensei nodded, allowing her to return to her seat, before turning his attention to Atobe.

"Is this true Atobe?" Atobe sweat-dropped and shrunk down in his seat.

"No sensei."

"May I see your phone Atobe?"

"It's in my locker."

"Well shall we go to your locker and look at it?" Atobe got up and followed his teacher's orders but the teacher was no fool and followed Atobe to his locker. "I've called in a replacement for the rest of this class period. Makoto-chan and Atobe-kun come with me." The two students obliged and found themselves in the principal's office with the teacher breathing down their necks.

"Atobe what is the meaning of this? Purposely trying to get another student in trouble."

"Gomen. It will never happen again. I didn't mean for it to get this far." Atobe bowed his head in shame.

"A week's detention for Atobe. Makoto you get clean up duty today."

"Hai." Shi Xiu nodded and then the students were dismissed. The rest of the day passed too quickly for Atobe as he ended up in detention and for Shi Xiu it went by pretty well, she didn't view clean up duty to be so bad compare to American detentions. Atobe sat through detention wondering why he couldn't find a single weakness. She managed to get out of everything he had thrown at her. Why hadn't anything worked? The question raged through his head the entire time he was stuck in detention and then he realized it. She had fallen into every single one of his traps her weakness was she could get caught off guard but her strength was wriggling out of tight situations. How could he have never noticed it before; now he really felt like an idiot. She had just finished cleaning when his detention for the day was over.

"How was detention, Atobe?" She called out when she saw him.

"Great, just great thanks to you." He was angry but he was planning to strike back at her. Shi Xiu shrugged and went home. For his entire week of detention, she would leave school around the same time as him watching him, as if she knew he was planning something. But nothing happened, so she let her guard down and school returned to being normal, without his plans. She let it slide and continued to enjoy her time in middle school until about a week after he got out of detention rumors started to reach her ears.

"Should I be thanking you personally for creating these rumors or one of your psychotic fan-girls who want me dead?" Shi Xiu walked up during the middle lunch to Atobe and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ore-sama is not an idiot." He spoke just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Well that's news to me because in this past month you proved you were pretty much a solid idiot." Shi Xiu commented. "And another thing why do you believe yourself not to be an idiot? Is there something you're hiding?"

"Very clever of you to have a room full of witnesses to show that I admitted to something," Atobe for once did not speak in third person.

"I'm not going to use them as witnesses. I just want to know should I thank you _personally_ or find your psychotic fan-girl and _thank_ her? And did you stop using third person?"

"Yeah right. Ore-sama forbids anyone from talking to you."

"If you haven't noticed this school is no longer under your complete ruling, and p.s. I'm beating your grades, so soon I'll be student president." Shi Xiu smiled calmly before walking off, seemingly unflustered.

"You should respect Atobe-sama. You shouldn't talk to Atobe-sama like you do. You are an ignorant American child!" Atobe's fan-girls ganged up on Shi Xiu after school.

"You're breaking Atobe's rule by talking to me. You do realize this," Shi Xiu was slowly surrounded by psychotic hormonal fan-girls.

"We will rid Atobe-sama of your presence."

"I'd really rather not have to fight all of you." Shi Xiu sighed.

"Ow. Well I'd say that went over well." Shi Xiu wiped the blood dripping from her mouth on her sleeve. She was bloodied, bruised, and sore after taking an almost two hour beating from the fan-girls, who she wouldn't fight. Shrugging it off, Shi Xiu got up and fetched her bag that she opted to leave in her locker and apparently it paid off, for she noticed the obvious signs of attempted break in all over her locker. The attempted break in left her locker unable to open though so she slumped against waiting for a janitor to come by with a master key and hopefully a hammer as well. Nearby Atobe walked out of the student council room and towards his locker, which happened to be two down from hers.

"Are you okay?" He all of a sudden looked concerned as he rushed toward her side.

"Perfectly fine. I just need a janitor with a master key and a hammer." He could feel the sarcasm dripping from her first sentence and then threw her an odd glance for the second. "Notice the dents in my locker. It's too banged up for me to open and my bag's in there or else I would have gone home by now." She sighed, clearly tired.

"Who did this to you? Why didn't you fight them off?"

"Point A: You indirectly caused this. Point B: A King should not elevate himself above his people. His people should elevate him above themselves. They were your fan-girls, fighting me because you are their 'King'." Shi Xiu explained. "Now just get me a janitor with a master key and a hammer. I want my stuff and I want to go home." Atobe got up and found a janitor with the supplies she wanted, he immediately made the janitor come with him.

"Open her locker." Atobe stood firm and angered.

"You'll need to bang out the dents around the lock before you can insert the master key and unlock it. I've already tried my combination; it will unlock but not open." Shi Xiu took his harsh words and softened them. The janitor nodded and slowly the dents were banged out and her locker opened. She nodded her thanks, grabbed her bag, and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**8-****Old Friends**

**A/n:** A, I'm not telling you who so read and figure out, chapter.

A middle school aged girl sped through the streets of Tokyo intent on getting to her destination in as little time as possible. When she got to the destination her pace slowed and she saw a figure sitting on the swings.

"Hoi! What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kira smiled to her friend while joining her on the swings, where they first became friends.

"…" Her friend was silent.

"You're going to make me guess aren't you? Well fine, let's see what topic the clouds want me to talk about. Is it about a boy?" Her friend turned a slight pink at how well Kira knew her. "Ah, so it is about a boy." Despite being the wild child Kira had a clear head, was very perceptive, had a slight charisma around her, and was probably the wisest, as well as the oldest, out of all the third years.

"I'm confused."

"Aren't we all? Anyway talk to me."

"I just don't know."

"Well I'm sorry to break this to you Kii-chan; I'm not psychic contrary to popular belief."

"The boy, I've written him off as a flirt, who it seems like a lot of the girls with level heads have written him as too. I told that to him recently and he just kind of vanished. I mean I haven't gone through the school hunting him down, but it's kinda odd without him. I just don't know if I like him or not."

"You like him alright, but as a friend right now. How long has he been by you and flirting? I'm guessing for at least a month, possibly more. You've gotten used to his presence and written his flirting off as being your friend. When you told him he was a flirt he probably took it the wrong way. Find him, tell him you want to be friends, and see where it goes from there." Kira smiled to her friend.

"Arigato Ra-nee-chan*. I should head home before Obasan starts to worry." Kiichi slowly stood up off the swing.

"Anytime Kii-chan. I guess I should head home too." Both girls departed their separate ways at the park's entrance.

*Ra-nee-chan – What I'm attempting to convey here is that the girls grew up together very closely so they often use nicknames with each other Ra(Kira) and Kii(Kiichi). Oneesan, one-san, neesan, nee-san, onee-chan, and nee-chan are all common ways it appears to say older sister. With this I'm also attempting to convey that the girls feel like sisters growing up so close to each other and that Kira is probably almost six to seven full months older than Kiichi despite being in the same grade. (Ex: If Kiichi were to be born in February 1995, then Kira would be born in late August 1994. Being born so late in August, most likely close to September, Kira would be put in the grade below those born between January and July 1994.) I hoped that got my point across…anyway back to the story

**A/n:** I really actually wanted to add onto this chapter some but I felt like it wouldn't work well…so I think I'm going to leave it short.


	9. Chapter 9

**9-****Itoko (Cousins)**

**A/n:** Guess.

**Fuji Residence**

"Welcome home itoko." Hisashi spoke as Fuji walked through the door before heading to her room.

"What did you do?" Yumiko smiled to her little brother as he sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Fuji spoke as if nothing was wrong.

"It looks like she's ready to slit your throat in your sleep, you look horrible, and she used itoko instead of Syuusuke." Yumiko joined him at the table.

"She played, at Kawamura's Sushi Bar." Fuji gave in to his older sister knowing that if he didn't tell, she would most likely freak on him.

"I'll take it as it was your fault she was playing and you didn't tell her until the last moment?" Fuji nodded yes, still smiling (have you ever seen him not smiling?). "Baka. I have no sympathy for you. Just remember she is the extreme sadist, so you better go make it up to her. Before she takes a guitar string and almost strangles you in your sleep." Yumiko got up and left her brother there to mull over the situation. The next morning Fuji made sure to get up before Hisashi and he started to make his own breakfast. He sat down to eat his food when he heard something.

"SYUUSUKE ITOKO!" Hisashi had just woken up and had a bus to catch in ten minutes. "YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP! You will pay."

"Ohayo, Hisashi." Yumiko smiled.

"Ohayo." Hisashi quickly combed through her hair with her fingers and stole Fuji's plate of food.

"That's going to be really spicy!" Fuji called after her but it was too late.

"Didn't I tell you to get on her good side? She won't mind the spice. You two are so much alike: sadists, eyes perpetually closed, devour spicy food like its nothing, and are geniuses," Yumiko gave him some of her breakfast so he wouldn't be late to school.

**Later**

"Hoi Fuji!" Eiji called in his ear.

"My ears still hurt from yesterday. Saa, what will we be doing today?" Fuji smiled to the other third years.

"What was that about, yesterday?" Oishi looked over to his friend who was currently fuming over his cell phone which was currently playing a very disturbing song. "Fuji what's wrong?"

"HISASHI!" Said girl let a smile cross her face before walking around the corner.

"What's wrong Syuusuke?" Hisashi looked completely innocent to the regulars who had only met her once or twice and thought she was a sweet shy girl.

"Fix my cell phone and give me back my real racket bag." Fuji was currently attempting to hide a very fluffy, sparkly, and pink, with several girly charms bag behind his back.

"Are you sure you want me to fix your cell phone?"

"On second thought I'll figure it out later. But give me back my racket bag."

"Fuji what's that behind your back?" As Eiji managed to reach the bag and pull out everyone nearby couldn't help but let a few laughs out before trying to stifle them.

"You're holding it." Hisashi grinned sadistically as Fuji looked over the bag. "Give it here, I'll fix it." He looked at her skeptically. "We're even, so let me fix it Syuusuke." He gave in and she quickly removed all the pink, sparkly, fluffiness from the bag. "I attached everything with safety pins. Baka." Hisashi walked away with a little bit of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**10-****T&T**

**A/n:** A Yoma chapter.

"Obaasan, Ojiisan I'm going to go hang out with An. We won't stay out too late," Yoma called as she ran out the front door. She weaved her way through the streets and to An's house. "Konnichiwa, is An home?"

"She's at the street courts with Kippei. It's nice seeing you Yoma."

"Arigato!" Yoma headed off to the street courts and waited while the siblings played their match. They rallied back and forth and then finally Kippei scored the winning point, but Yoma noticed that An was improving. Tachibana, as usual when it was the three of them alone, tried to run off but Yoma managed to catch him. "Not so fast, Kippei."

"Tatsunori-san, I have to go."

"No you don't oniisan, all your homework is done and dinner isn't for another two hours." An stopped her brother from fleeing without giving Yoma a reason.

"An…" he was only slightly angry at his sister while trying to plead her to let him go.

"Never mind, this clearly wasn't a good idea on my part. I should just go with the flow. Bye An. Bye Tachibana." Yoma waved goodbye and headed home.

"Damn it." Tachibana sighed, feeling like a complete ass.

"You could just chase after her, after all she lives like down the street from us," An encouraged her brother. He slightly perked up and took his sister's advice.

"Tatsunori-san! Tatsunori-san! Tatsunori-san!" Kippei called out after her.

"Ah, Tachibana." Yoma was slightly angry with him.

"Gomen. Tatsunori-san, no Yoma. It's just that…" He trailed off unsure of the reason why he was so awkward around her.

"Kippei, it is fine. Eventually things seem to work things out." She gave him a soft, sweet smile which made his cheeks heat up for a second. He stayed silent unsure of what to say. "All I'm worried about right now is that we were friends before I had to go to America. And now I still consider one, but you're acting all formal, I just don't get it."

"Neither do I," Tachibana spoke honestly.

"That's fine. Just promise me you'll go with the flow and work with it to work this problem out," Yoma gave him another smile that made his cheeks heat up once more, it was a smile that as he delved into his mind only he received.


	11. Chapter 11

**11-****Snow + Girls = Good Luck, Tennis Boys!**

**Hyotei**

Atobe had recently given Shi Xiu more space than usual due to his guilt for past events. It was the last day before winter break and it started to snow. At the end of the school day there was plenty of snow on the ground, so the students started a snowball fight with each other. Atobe was rambling about his prowess as he took out other students in the giant snowball fight, it was clear he would be the victor in the end. Shi Xiu who waited a few minutes inside so that she wouldn't have to walk near other students began walking through the battle field unknowingly. Her eyes were practically closed and her iPod was blaring in her ears. The final students who ganged up on Atobe stopped throwing snowballs so she wouldn't get hit and Atobe just stood there.

"Don't stop throwing. I won't get hit." Shi Xiu stated and like that everyone was back to throwing snowballs but Atobe, seeing as he really didn't want to hit her. She walked right through the crossfire, twice, never getting hit. She shifted only ever so slightly as snowballs flew past her. No one kept track of her after that as they wanted to watch the end of the epic battle.

"Ore-sama is the victor!" Atobe stated as the other students were defeated.

Whack!

Atobe was nailed in the back of the head with a snowball from no one other than Shi Xiu.

"Hey Baka-sama, I'm still left." She grinned as he turned around to glare at her. It was ON! Atobe was quickly making a snowball when he was whacked again with a snowball on his side. "It's three hits for a kill right?" Atobe finally managed to make a snowball and chucked it at her. She simply pivoted on her right foot and spun avoiding the snowball. She began walking towards him in a straight line and he took as an opportunity to barrage her with snowballs. Undisturbed she continued to approach him and when she was arm's length away she dropped the final snowball on his head. The regulars started to laugh as they saw Atobe, though they quickly found a snowball in their gut from Shi Xiu. She patted Atobe on the head and then headed home; enjoying the factor she left him humiliated.

**Seigaku**

The student body was trembling with fear as the day drew to an end because Kira had been calm the entire day and the factor it was snowing outside made them worry more about what ever storm would occur. The students carefully exited the building to find that Kira somehow managed to make the entire front courtyard an ice rink and was contently skating on it. Sakura immediately joined her on the rink unafraid of what ever was to come, because she was in on it. Soon the other students joined them though the tennis regulars were still wary of her.

"What are you boys waiting for?" She skated up to them and yanked them on to the ice. The boys somehow managed to escape her shortly after getting on the ice and headed off to hide in the tennis courts. To their surprise and annoyance the courts were covered in ice and Kira appeared.

"Kira…are you nuts?"

"You already know the answer to that question silly! Now come on and play!" She dragged Fuji onto the courts and began to play a match with him, while everyone just stared. "What? I got bored!" Sakura had just showed up and started laughing as she took in the current scene: Fuji was flat on his stomach sliding across the ice, Kira was skating along elegantly, both had a tennis racket in their hands, and Kira was being overly dramatic as she scored a point. The rest of the tennis boys joined in minus Tezuka cause having fun just ain't his thing. "HEY! You forty-year old man get your butt down here on the ice! It won't kill you," Kira called to the stoic captain and Sakura just shook her head at her senpai's madness. After about twenty minutes of the nonsense the group split up and went home.

**Fudomine**

Over at Fudomine, An and Yoma buttoned up for the cold weather ahead of them. After buttoning up they paused for a minute at the door and watched the snow falling. Then the two braved the cold weather and entered the battle field, of snowballs! Yoma laughed a little bit at the scene before picking up a snowball and throwing it at one of her friends. By doing so Yoma made herself a target and snowballs began to fly at the duo. Kamio was the first one to start defending the duo.

"Looks like you got yourself a fan," Yoma whispered into An's ear. The rest of the tennis team joined in and protected the girls as they left the school grounds. At the entrance the group parted ways to head home and Yoma kept nudging An the entire way home until An finally chucked a snowball at Yoma. Yoma got the point and ran ahead into her house.

**Rikkaidai**

Hisashi looked out the window during last period and watched as the snow fell to the ground. She began to tune out the instructor and write a song in her head. When class was dismissed, Hisashi skillfully weaved her way to the music room and immediately began to play the song. The tune was gentle and sweet but was at a slightly fast pace. Outside the snowflakes danced along to the music, but Hisashi had no way of knowing as her back was to the window as she played the piano. When she was finished writing the song she took in a deep breath and turned around to look out the window with a small smile on her face.

"Hmm, what should I title this piece?" She questioned the outside world enveloped in snow.

"Crystalline Dancers, no that doesn't work at all. Individual Crystals, nah that sounds retarded. How about Dancing Snowflakes? Yeah that works! Thanks Mr. Snowstorm!" Hisashi acted somewhat childishly as she found a title for her song.

**Yamabuki**

Kiichi sighed, she didn't like the snow. It made it nearly impossible for her to practice soccer and it was cold so she couldn't wear shorts anymore. She bundled herself up and prepared for a very fast paced walk home. While on the school grounds though her fast paced walk made her slip on ice, and who else did she bump into? None other than Sengoku! He almost nearly dropped her after he caught her, but managed to prevent himself from doing so. After being helped to stand back up properly Kiichi opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Sengoku then quickly darted on his.

"Stupid ice, you're only helpful if I fall, he catches me, _and_ he actually wants to talk with me! Grr…" Kiichi was slightly upset the rest of the way home.

**A/n:** Okay, a few things…I feel really, really, really bad about not updating anything while the files with new chapters sit on my computer collecting dust. Here's a hint…when I wrote this chapter, there was snow on the ground and it was still snowing…so yeah…I gave a gift of three or four chapters, plz don't kill me.


End file.
